


In Sickness And In Health

by searchandrescue



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Bad Relationship, Based on an album of music, Basically things are really not good, F/M, I know I said no archive warnings apply but there will be some violence later on, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Okay that's about it for tags I'll add more later, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchandrescue/pseuds/searchandrescue
Summary: All is not well. For years, Ray Mendall has been obsessed with a career as a film director, but in the aftermath of a relapse into a mental illness he has fought to conceal, he finds a new obsession- Helen Roswenn. As he tries to keep his past and current struggle with mental illness a secret from his new life in Hollywood, achieve the dream of his past, and maintain a relationship with Helen, he fears his life will collapse. He's not wrong.





	In Sickness And In Health

_ April 13th, 1927 _

_ Lanceworth Recording Studios, news _

“So, in other news, the woman reported missing last week, Cassandra Videns, was found dead in the abandoned King’s Pub building, corner of 4th and Fremont. She was found by a policeman investigating rumors of mafia activity, and investigators determined the cause of death to be suicide by morphine overdose. Investigators also note that her wedding ring was not on her finger, nor was it at the scene. There was no sign of gang activity, however, which continues the slight decline in local violent crime. However, on the whole, violent crime seems to be on the up-and-up, but here, it’s just the reverse. Doesn’t it feel good to be safe? Other places may experience crimes of unspeakable brutality and obscene scale, but here, in this city, we have a safe haven. Admittedly, this may be a temporary trend, and I may have jinxed it. Oops. Sorry, listeners. More on this story as it develops.”

 

“This just in. The missing wedding ring was found on the person of the officer who found the late Cass Videns’ body. It appears I spoke too soon about a crime-free tomorrow. Ms Videns’ death is now being treated as a suspected homicide, and Officer A. Kerr is the prime suspect in the case. Mr Videns has been reached for comment, but has not yet responded. More on this story as information is released to the public. I take you now to the weather.”

 

“Listeners, over the break, I received an update on the case. Officer Kerr is no longer the prime suspect, but the morphine is in a syringe from the office of Dr. Videns, husband of our late lady Cass. Not only that, but one of the surgeons said they saw Dr. Videns take a syringe out of storage, a nurse said she saw him with a small package that could have been a syringe, and he had access to the room where the morphine is kept. The death is a confirmed homicide, and the police are apprehending the suspect as we speak.”

 

“Update. As the authorities were examining the body, they found words carved into Cass’ back with a knife. However, the words were carved only into her skin, and her dress remained intact. The words, which are in Latin, translated to “Let this be an example.” Interestingly, neither Officer Kerr nor Dr. Videns speak Latin, although the Videns were Catholic. Listeners, there is someone from management at the door, with a notice… it seems there’s been another development. One moment, please… Oh. Well, this is embarrassing. Sorry, listeners, all they wanted was for me to stop calling the late Mrs. Videns “Cass.” Apparently she went by her full name when she was alive and they want me to respect that. Strictly between us, she’s dead, and what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her, but both out of respect and because management asked me to, I’ll refer to the Dearly Departed Mrs. Cassandra Videns by something else. In other news, or, rather, a more interesting facet of the news at hand, a few of Cas- Cassandra’s, sorry, a few of her friends knew she was having an affair. No news, however, if any of them speak Latin. Let’s have a look at traffic, shall we?”

 

More on this story when, and if, information is revealed to the public.”

 

_ April 17th, 1927 _

_ Lanceworth Recording Studios, news _

“So, listeners. Good news. Well, bad news, but from the point of “good” meaning “interesting” and “bad” meaning “dull,” this is  _ excellent _ news. That said, there has been a lot happening on the controversial Videns case. It seems that, a few weeks before her disappearance, Ms Videns told a priest at confession that she was having an affair, and he referred her to someone who could talk to her about it. Ironically, the man he referred her to decided he wanted to have her. He had her spend a few days in a convent, away from men and among chaste women, to alleviate her desire for other men, etc. Now, she stayed for three days, but for two days, there’s no record of where she was or what she did. Police expect she was staying with the man who was “attempting to repair the marriage,” who convinced her to commit suicide. Then, she appeared at her husband’s, told him not to tell anyone where she was, and told him she had got into some trouble, and needed to pay someone off with morphine. Dr. Videns, believing that she had to pay off someone connected to the mafia, called in a tip about the street he heard her ask the cab to take her. Officer Kerr, her lover, was sent to investigate the area. It is believed that the man from the marriage place, whose name is not being revealed to the public, carved the words into her skin. He is in custody now and will face charges for second degree murder, as well as Dr. Videns, who will face charges for accessory to criminal activity and theft. 


End file.
